Exploits
What you find below are techniques and things that work in 3.18. Before we start.. Time Display, Time measuring and Skill gains.. Just to get it out of the way, all (most?) skills seem to limited to 3 ticks gained per day, time permitting. And that is the thing, what's a day? when does it start? A 'Day' for this purpose starts roughly 2hrs after the display tells you that its in the morning - after the sun jumps a little bit. Its when your wounds heal and when you can level a skill again. (Time measured with Weatherlore which seems to take 3-15 minutes.) For what it's worth, the sun moving from right to left is the longest standing bug in URW. In the far north you have to look south to see the sun and thus the sun moves from left to right in the sky. Use the highways The highways are little corridors between wilderness map tiles. Trees don't grow on them, so you can use them for fast transit. Amazingly our stone age world had a brilliant system of highways before anyone ever set foot on in. Use them. In the winter you can stealth ski on them to level up both skill 3 ticks a day. At any-time you can use them to run around a tile to look for tracks left by that animal you just can't find any other ways. Use them to escape. Use them to pull. Just use them. Or make a challenge where you don't. But you need to know that they are there. Your own petting zoo By putting trap fences along around the 3 sides of your settlement not facing running water (you are settling next to rapids or ocean tiles, right?) you will capture everything that spawns near your house except for bears and foxes who can jump them. Bears and foxes will still spawn inside and endanger your livestock but a few more fences and traps built so that your animals serve as bait will catch those. Swim-Camp. Sometimes you find the perfect spot for a skill training retreat. For "swim-camp" that's a a fortified village right next to a lake. Climb up the fortifications and run around the village once for your 3 ticks of daily climb gain, then jump into the lake or river and carefully build up your swimming skill by 3 ticks as well. You will of course drown rather unceremoniously when your fatigue is 1 higher than your swim skill, so stay close to the shore. The cool thing here is that you can fit this training plus resting and eating into a day. For a touch less realism level up your timbercraft skill by 3 a day as well and build yourself a massive trap fence to run around on beforehand. To get the most skill gain out of that build-up day, spend some time making senselessly large piles of javelins about 12 tiles apart from one another and throw them from one to the other. That'll get you some +3 points of spear a day pretty much for free as well. Later on add axes, knives, swords, flails and what have you to those throw piles. You get the idea. Passing the time. Practice weatherlore instead of waiting with '-' or '.' Containers Grab a tub from a settlement. It does not count as stealing and will give you a container that can hold 8 liters of milk even before you can afford a sheep. Or use up a Bag of Flour and use the empty bag to hold up to 12 liters of liquid. Either will last you days, but if you are trying to stay abundant with only milk it will take a lot of key presses because when you are not thirsty, you only drink 0.1 lb of milk per sip. Double your money If you have two empty tubs or an empty bag you can grind store-bought grains into flour which will buy you almost two new bags of grains. This works in the south-west where there is much farming going on of course. Turn your profits into arrows or bags of salt to make them portable. Park your loot on the overland map Since you don't want to be superman in this game, you'll frequently need to make a few trips from where you slew something to your base and for that you'll need to be able to find your way back to where you were. You can of course build a shelter, or put traps over fallen warriors to help you do that, but simply loading up all the loot on your person, then zooming out and dropping it on top of the map will do fine as well. Wild animals can eat from the wilderness map (confirmed by Sami privately), but they cannot pick with ; so you can push them onto a tree and then use a loop snare (to create a trap marker for the F6 map) or a hide or spruce twig or something dropped on the wilderness map to mark your place. Understand Noah's Ark Syndrome Related to parking things on the overland map is the reverse case where you've loaded up a raft with lots of logs (Transport vehicles can carry up to 200 times their weight) and are about to strand your self on a scenic mountain top by pressing Enter to zoom in on your landing site. Since neither you nor your trusty Bull can not carry logs, you can't get them from the local back to the overland map. So.. you're stuck up high and dry and unless you want to build a completely useless mountain palace with a breathtaking view, you'll have to move the logs down to the water by hand. Hauling heavy loads At least in winter, you can move a single log as fast as you can ski. Once you try moving any two of something the mechanics seem to respect the weight of multiple items and they come up with sensible times, but if there's just one item... you can pretty much fly to your destination unhindered. Landing a watercraft Just to come back to Noah's Ark for a second, you'll want to take advantage of the fact that the game remembers exactly where you were when come back to where you zoomed out from. This means that you zoom in on the water-tile closest to your destination, then land on shore from there. If you want to come back there more often, build a shelter on the land zone closeon to the water and zoom in and out from there. You'll sometimes get transported back just a little bit away from where you were, so experiment and move your shelter so that you're nearest to the water. Once the works, start your overland journeys by zooming out from the shelter and to go the water, push off a few squares, zoom out and go from there. Rafting over stuff Rivers curve and you do not need to follow every twist and turn. As long as the river flows past them, you can raft right over 2 tiles wiggles strutting out into the water. That's notable because you can cross only 1 tile ice-floats or land-segments. So cut down a bit on steering and let this save you a few turns. Rapids and Deep sea tiles do not freeze Build by them. If you build a kota with a cellar facing one of these tiles with ever-flowing water you'll never have a bear problem there and no njerp is ever going to spawn in there. Or build a house there with a boat landing right in it. In fact, now that you know this, why would you ever not build on one of these. Take some screenshots! Sure, you could just cheat your way into a revealed map, but then you give up the ability to make notes on the best map of the land that you will ever get .. the one displayed during the creation of a new character. Zoom in all the way and take a screen shot of each cultural area as well as the unincorporated villages and the difficult to traverse bits slightly to the east. Save them as .gif or .png and you'll even have a reason to learn some new software to annotate your images so that you can remember where the good healers are, who sells what animals, who's having the trade-goods you want to come back for etc. If you play it slow you can even look for maps with the rare ocean tiles near where you might want to land. Planning on red-shirt raids right from the start? Then pick a map that has a good connection to open water and some deep green hunting grounds on an istmus where you can later also do some trapping. Don't find Ocean tile near the Driik and Reemi? Call up a new world and document that. Play it sane Fight only breathless enemies. Learn how to do that and perfect skins galore will be yours. Ok, you can get perfect skins with clubs and maces, but you really want to keep that bear alive and stay unharmed while you level up that skill (by 3 a day) banging. Having your enemies breathless is how you stay unharmed .. and by the time your breathless and unconscious bear wakes up again fatigued you can always poke him in the head with a spear to have him fall down again. No worries, he'll heal up again fine before he's dead. But, hah, you were thinking this was about fighting red or blue shirts. It is and it isn't. By day you want them breathless.. by night you just want your stealth to ninja them without ever running. Cloudberries are it. All the other fruits of the bush cost you more than you gain from picking and eating them. Herbs aren't just for cooking Especially heather for wound cleaning, stone crop leaves for wound dressing and bear pipe leaves which can be boiled to produce a potion that will take you from weary to lively one hour after you drink it. Milkweed, nettle and yarrow are also good to stop bleeding if you don't have the ritual, and decent substitutes for heather and stone crop to clean and dress wounds. (from Nicool's most awesome combat guide) Milk 24/7 Tired of starvation trying to play a vegetarian? You need to drink more Milk! You get it from sheep or cows which are usually available in a good of villages all over the map. Not settlements, villages. Animals are priced by their weight so if you're starting with just the meat of your dead father, ugh, then that will make a sheep preferable to a cow. If you get lucky and start near a village with sheep, buy one and pick up free food from their fields afterwards. Just leave 2 tiles between you and the village and you'll get by with a warning the next time you go there. Pick everything and park it on the overland map and you can pretty much survive a year on the raw food from just one such raid. Meeh, Meeh! Spoiled Meat and Fish They can be stored indefinitely with no worry. You can use them to General Sacrifice with no problem. They can be eaten with only nausea and vomitting. Though vomitting make you hungrier, your nutrition level wont go down, therefore they are food of last resort. Eat, vomit, eat, until your nutrition get to high level, then travel/do until it fall down to scarce or red level, repeat. Spoiled smoked foods make for a nice travelling goods. You can use them to appease the spirit, and eat them if there's nothing else, PLUS they weigh very little. Companions can be recruited with spoiled food. As of new update you cannot appease SPIRITS WITH SPOILED FOOD . They are ok to eat ONLY as a last resort Easy robbery in villages - 3.18 game version First technique explained in Playing With UrW Files Another way: when you find a village with something you need, first find a villager (e. g. an adventurer who already has some weapons and food) who is able to be your companion. Pick useful items, then go back to that villager and pay him for taken stuff. After that, talk to him again and hire him. Take him away, kill him and you will get back your items used for payment. However, pay to villager with something that is very light and valuable, because villager will want at least food in order to be your companion. But if you pay with many and heavy items, sometimes he can't take even 1 piece of food, he will say: "I'm sorry, can't carry so much" but he will stil want food. If you go back to the same village, you can't hire another villager, they will say: "No. Not until we see the villager who left with you again". People there must forget you (your reputation must be reset), so don't enter this village for many (perhaps 6, not verified) game months. If you don't care about your reputation in villages, delete name.VIL file which contains reputation data and you can get another companion in this village. Meat Flipping Ever lose a bunch of food trying to hire a companion? Get revenge by following this list: #Gather a large amount of meat, 20 or 40(don't worry, you will get it back shortly) #Hire NPC(if morbidly inclined, ask his name for later meat labelling). #Lead the NPC away, preferably to a punt with a bunch of javelins, and kill him. #Recive initial meat plus the meat of the NPC. #Invest the meat in tools, animals and/or go to 2 If you have enough trade goods, you can do this trick with cattle. Buy animals from one peasant or adventurers in the village. Then hire them away to do your stuff. PROFIT! Lots of meat in first game day gives scenario Unfortunate Hunting Trip. Take everything of father's inventory, cut his carcass to get meat and then start Meat Flipping. Indefinite storage It seem the game doesnt spoil the food carry by NPCs. You can trade them to one specific NPC (preferably Shaman) in a village then later trade back with javelin, torch, etc... as foods are of very low value. One bonus feature is that when you hire that character away and he check his food, they are counted. Shamans are easy to find, but peasants have their use. Slaughtering a village Get a bunch of food. Hire one of the villagers; take your food back. Repeat and hire all the avaliable villagers, leaving the sage, shopkeepers, women and children. Slay them with your new friends. Dismiss one of your hirings, slay him with the rest. Repeat until the whole village is dead. Night combat As of 315p1, the Njerpez now sport some very serious bowmen. You dont want to let them loose their horribly accurate arrows at your precious hide, no matter how many armours on your body. Day fighting now become more dangerous than ever. Which is why you will choose to assault the camp at night, preferably in winter, with its low visibility. Summer night is just too bright for comfort. Note: Hidden strike will always hit. (Head cracker!) Armed with a good bow and around 40 arrows, minimum 20. Move into their camp when it's very dark. Slowly check out the entire perimeter before moving in. If you see any in range, shoot-then-run. Your aim at this stage is to wound as many as you can. Priority target is bow-carriers, sword-carriers, then the rest. After you shoot your quiver dry, ie out of arrows, get out your trusty sword and axe and/or spear. Best weapon, but not knife. Masterwork quality is good, because it will aid you. Slowly sweep the camp, kill when you can but hit-and-run to prevent being surrounded. You dont want being surrounded. Recover arrows when you can and repeat the shoot-and-run tactic. Generally, you try to shoot as many to dead as you can. Getting up close and personal is too chancy, as some Njerpez can be master of their weapons, or hellishly dodgeable. Lightweight Bandage Physician skill check the presence of bandage only, not the weight or the quality. Therefore it's of convenience and utility to do this trick: Make several bandages like normal. Like 9, ie 9 pound of bandage. Make ONE cord from that bandage, then you will have one cord and ONE half-use bandage. Repeat that will the rest of the normal 1-pound bandage. At the end of it you will have a normal number of half-use bandages, ie half the weight at the start. in this case 4.5 pound of bandage but of 9 use. Micro-house Not an exploit per se... This is the smallest house you can build in URW. W## WF# WF# ### W=Wall F=Floor/Fireplace #=Fence This micro-house, not counting the fences, will take 8 slender tree trunks + 17 trees to build, as well as 35 stones for the fireplace. In contrast, even a 2x1 cabin will need 48 trees and 8 slender tree trunks. It's possible to replace one wall to door. This is requires only 13 trees. Note: this is to serve the minimal definition of a house/settlement. It's not fitting for smokehouse. You will want a complete house, with door(s), for that. The only shortcut is to build four doors: WDW WFW DFD WDW W=Wall F=Floor/Fireplace #=Fence Macro-house (15 logs for unlimited amount of floor / ceiling tiles) You can create lots of floor/ceiling but you don't need more than 15 logs for this. To build such house, look at step-by-step f/c building progress: Make 3 e.g. northern walls (you need 15 logs for). With 3 wall tiles you can start contructing floor/ceiling: 1. W W W W = wall 1. F F = floor/ceiling For building more floors/ceilings these 3 initial walls and 1 floor/ceiling are enough: 2. W W W 3. W W W 4. W W W 5. W W W 6. x W W W x 2. x F x 3. F F F 4. F F F 5. x F F F x 6. F F F F F etc.... 3. x 4. x F x 5. F F F 6. x F F F x 5. x 6. x F x W = wall F = floor/ceiling buit in previous step(s) x = where you can build next f/c If you have enough floor/ceiling tiles, you can freely deconstruct those 3 walls, you won't lose your floor/ceiling. However if you want to cook smoked food, you have to establish "heated room" and for this you need at least two northern (or southern) walls above (or below) a fireplace. Heated room now must have all doors, floors, walls, no shortcuts. If you want to be really cheap you can even replace the middle wall with a door. Infinite Skill Gain After completing one game course you can pick the same one, over and over again. With preparation and training, the Living in the Wild course can be finished in half a week, allowing you to boost 5 skills over and over again. Of course if you choose starting time is winter, you wont finish the Agriculture portion until it's springtime. As of 3.19 each game course can only be completed once per character Everyone Loves Fox Traps For normal value, try making fox trap. Anything you can not trade, you can use to make a fox trapfence. If you have cords to spare, make shortbow to sell. Instead of 2.8 pound of hide for one fur footwear, you can make 5 shortbow, much more valueable. BUT it depend on the fact that your skill is enough to not ruin the bows. Boards have the same value as fox traps, but are much heavier. (See Qrox's labor of love insanely detailed price list for more) Item Duplication This is a major cheat which will trivialize game challenges. Use at your own judgment. To duplicate an object, start by holding it in your inventory and saving your game. Browse to your save folder and copy the three files with your character's name (NAME.OBJ, NAME.CRS, and NAME.URS) to a separate backup folder. Load your game, drop any objects you want to duplicate, and save again. Copy your three character files from your backup folder into your main folder and load your save. You should see the objects you dropped at your feet, with their original incarnations back in your inventory. There are more ways to duplicate items. Playing With UrW Files page contains info about this. You can also duplicate stacks of items. To do so, repeat the above strategy until you have about 10 of the item you are duping. While duplicating the item, never drop the original item you're holding, and always save and backup your game after every duplication. If you do it right, you should have 10 items stacked onto your held item slot. Save the game, backup the three files mentioned above, load the game, and drop all 10 items. Replace the files in your game directory with the ones you just backed up, and load the game. If everything went as planned, 10 items should be on the ground, and you should still have 10 stacked in your item slot. Hex Editing Your Stats To do this you will need a hex editor and a means to convert from decimal to hexidecimal. I use xvi32 and the standard windows calculator. Open the file NAME.URS with your editor. Stat locations are below (you can press CTRL+G in xvi32 to jump to a particular address, don't edit at random unless you are prepared for weird effects in game). Values with ranges greater than 0-255 (1 byte) are stored in little-endian. For example, to change weight to 0x011F (287 in decimal), beginning at address 0x0AB0 write 1F then 01 to 0x0AB1. Skills - These go from 1% to 100% and are self-explanatory. 100 is 64 in hex, if you want to use another value, consult your calculator. You can set these higher than 100%, but any skill gain will reset them back to 100%. 2AA - Dodge 2AB - Agriculture 2AC - Shield 2AD - Dagger 2AE - Sword 2AF - Club 2B0 - Axe 2B1 - Flail 2B2 - Spear 2B3 - Bow 2B4 - Crossbow 2B5 - Unarmed 2B6 - Physician 2B7 - Climbing 2B8 - Stealth 2B9 - Cookery 2BA - Ritual 2BB - Skiing 2BC - Survival 2BD - Swimming 2BE - Timbercraft 2BF - Fishing 2C0 - Weatherlore 2C1 - Carpentry 2C2 - Hideworking 2C3 - Tracking 2C4 - Trapping 2C5 - Building 2c6 - (No effect on stats when changed) Attributes - These range from 1 to 18 20 (which is 12 14 in hex). You can set them higher for fun times (carry thousands of pounds, run circles around njerpez, etc) but the game behaves oddly. AC2 - Strength AC3 - Agility AC6 - Dexterity AC7 - Speed AC9 - Endurance ACA - Smell/Taste ACD - Eyesight ACE - Touch ACF - Will AD2 - Intelligence AD3 - Hearing Misc. Values for your amusement 574 - Skin Temperature (Decimal values are from 1 = Freezing to 10 = Sweating A Lot) A88 - Heading (Decimal value starts as 1 = North East) A9C - Time of day AB0 - Weight (lbs) AB4 - Height (in) AB8 - Physique ( in range 1 to 5) ABC - Phobia AC0 - Starvation AD0 - Month AD1 - Year AA4 - the total "Injury" stat, which directly affects your Mobility A5D (in 3.52 stable) - the amount of damage on the first wound (the bar) Values For Phobia are 01 - Acrophobia 02 – Agoraphobia 03 - Ailurophobia 04 - Cynophobia 05 – Demophobia 06 – Equiphobia 07 Haemophobia 08 - Hydrophobia 09 - Martiophobia Thanks to dialate for starting the chart, Kuchcik for finding the Injury and Damage codes, and Varka for update/finding new codes Clothes You could not wear a Woollen-Shirt with a Linen-Shirt, but you can wear a Linen-Shirt with a Woollen-Shirt. If it gets cold consider this. You can make 1 cord from one bandage, with a half-used bandage left. Useful in starting scenarios with hard conditions. A cloak weigh more than 10lbs yet very cheap to buy. If you have half-used clothes, instead of make cord/bandages from them ,consider trading them for cloaks in village. You will get many more cord/bandages out of it. Fur footwears no longer are the most expensive/hide ratio things. The Power Play Guide With the idea that you'll completely ruin your game and show nothing other than you have no clue about how URW is about 'being among not above' the rest of the folks in the world, here's a link to Nicool's Power Play Guide consider knowing this stuff a means of learning how to have and keep your fun unreal ;) Food Storage One of the most vexing problem is food storage. You dont want them to spoil, as spoiled foods is only good for Offerings. Or eating in famine situation. The best way to store is is a Njpez camp, or a depopulated village. There's a hidden mechanism that prevent food spoilage there so that you can purchase good foods five month after you saw them. Note that once you destroy every structure in that village, their worldmap F6 icon will change to Ground and losing that special feature. This is a very good use of a camp. Another use is for unprepared farming fields, since we dont have to clear them of trees, and can plant crops even among marshlands. Crafting for Free One way of crafting items without having to find all the material yourself is finding a village/settlement that has your item, and using it to craft what you are wanting. Example: I needed a paddle for my raft, but I did not want to cut down any more big trees with my stone-axe (my only axe). The village next door has several boards lying about, so I stood atop the board with my axe in my inventory, opened the Transport menu Alt-R and crafted myself a nice little paddle. There is no "Unpaid" or "Taken" title on the paddle in the inventory, and I was also able to walk safely back to my shelter with no angry mod tailing me. New Animals in Villages Traveling to a new village not marked on your 'Known Areas' map F6, there will be new livestock to buy each time you visit. How to use this fun trial-and-error approach: # Back-up your save game BEFORE finding the unmarked village (i.e. before starting your journey or heading to a village you peaked at using the WOLRD.PLM cheat listed on Playing With UrW files.) # Find/travel to the village and ask if they have Livestock. If they have the livestock you want, congratulations!....On the other hand, if they don't have the animal you want, or none at all, continue to step three. # Quit and save your character (don't worry about where at, as it doesn't matter now, so saving in the bad/no livestock village is fine). # Remember your back-up save? Hope you didn't skip that part, as It is crucial to have it now! Replace your saved game from the village (or where you just now saved) with your back-up from earlier. # Fresh start once again. This is the fun, as well as tedious to a few, part. Scamper back to the village you went to in your last save,the one without your pretty, precious livestock, and talk with a villager about their livestock. # Tadaa! They now have different livestock (or now none at all). If they have stock of the critter you want, trade for it. If you are un-lucky this time, try again. Just jump back to step three and scoot your way back to the village. This Exploit is Trial-and-error, as I stated before. This works on version 3.20 (2), and I am not sure for the future or the past versions. This exploit does not work for villages you have found already, that are marked on your map. You can try as much as you like, but the villages you have found already will not change. Using ini_skills + custom too easy Go to the urw folder ad find ini_skills The open it ad find your favorite culture a just add Example: Kau:5 to all skills thus giving custom too easy to use more - for skills you dont want + to skills you want. Category:Guide